The Days of Us
by HoneyTwilight
Summary: America and England's journal entries on days having to do with the two of them. Ex. Thanksgiving, July 4th, Mayflower Arrival T for saftey...


Monday, April 19, 2010

Hey, Journal.

It's me, Arthur Kirkland. It's been a while since I wrote here. What year was it… 1783? That was two-hundred twenty-seven years ago. The year Alfred officially abandoned, um, I mean, _declared independence _from me. It all started in 1775, two-hundred thirty-five years ago. On this very day.

However, in this entry, I'm going to be making some lists. I'll try not to go on tirades.

First list: Reasons why I hate Alfred-

He…

Is noisy

Is annoying

Is an egoist

Is sloppy

Is a glutton

Is a jerk

Is unrealistic

Is thick

Is mean to me

Can't read the atmosphere

Declared war on me

Broke my heart

Plays with my feelings

And he makes me fall more and more in love with him every day.

Don't ask me when the brother-love turned romantic, but it did. I realized it when I broke down that day, two-hundred twenty-seven years ago. I realized then that I was completely, hopelessly in love with him. When he went to comfort me that fateful day, even if it was the mere ruffling of my hair, I had wished for him to kiss me, hold me, whisper words of high adoration only meant for me, to make love to me. How can I be so dumb as to fall for that American idiot? I surely don't want to be one. ...That was a joke… But seriously, I love him more than you could ever understand. It isn't mortal love, which only is bared for a lifetime, but this is a love I have to bear for hundreds of life times. Over two-hundred twenty-seven years I've loved that man. For instance, every time he's around, I feel strangely—like I'm sick, but all the while giddy. At the littlest touch, I want to grab him and do things I really shouldn't with the man who used to be my charge.

So, these are the reasons I love him:

He's actually pretty funny, not like I'd ever tell him that, though

He's sensitive and kind

He's expressive

He's honest

He's has a very tender personality

He's eccentric, the perfectly unique opposite of me

He gives AWESOME hugs… What? Can't I love his hugs? Okay, so it's OOC…

He's really sweet and romantic

He's heroic (don't you ever DARE tell him I said that. EVER. He'll never let me forget it.)

He's sincere

He defends me when I need defending (like that's ever…)

He's goddamn SEXY. I mean, seriously. Have you SEEN him without his shirt on? *nosebleed* His chest is really well-toned, and he's not overweight AT ALL. He's muscled, too. His hair is soft and silky, and has a perfect sheen. I mean, it's like golden sunshine turned hair! The way it runs through when he flips it, man, I feel like I'm going to faint… Oops, little rant there…

Where was I? Oh yeah.

He's adorable

He knows me like the back of his hand

He's playful

He's creative

And every day, I fall more and more in love with him.

Why does he do this to me? Really. I love his so much, and he doesn't even notice…? I mean, I've told it's fairly obvious. Even Spain's noticed! So why doesn't he notice anything? All I could ever want at the moment is for 1. Him to notice me, 2. France to disappear, and 3. Harry Potter to become a reality.

Oh! Maybe he can me that for my birthday! It is this Friday, you know. Well, all I can do is pray for something to happen.

I'm going to sign off for now. Goodnight, journal.

--

**YAY! Written in honor of the first day of the Revolutionary War: April 19****th****. I wanted to write SOMETHING for this special occasion, so… I'm thinking of writing a few more, but it will be only once every while. Here's what I have so far:**

**April 19****th**

**April 23****rd**** (his birthday)**

**July 4****th**** (American Independence Day)**

**July 21****st**** (Taking a gander at America and England's first meeting. Roanoke settlers arrived in July, 1587)**

**August 18****th**** (Virginia Dare's Birthday)**

**September 6****th**** (The day the Mayflower left)**

**October 31****st**** (Hallows Eve :D)**

**November 18****th**** (Thanksgiving)**

**December 25****th**** (Christmas)**

**January 1****st**** (New Years)**

**February 14****th**** (Valentine's Day)**

**March 31****st**** (Mayflower settlers leave the boat)**

**Yup… This'll be fun :)**

**So, Hani out. Tell me what ya think, 'k?**


End file.
